1. Field
The following description relates to an interference control method that decreases an effect of an interference signal transmitted to a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
An amount of signals transmitted via a wireless communication network has been gradually increasing over time. In the near future, the amount of signals transmitted via the wireless communication network will increase several times.
The wireless communication network may include a plurality of base stations and a plurality of terminals. A terminal may receive an interference signal from an adjacent base station adjacent to a base station that transmits a desired signal. The interference signal may decrease transmission efficiency in the wireless communication network, and thus, a method for decreasing or minimizing the interference is desired.